


The Dragon Named Toothless

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Humor, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Multi, No Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Every two years a person from a village is taken to serve the dragons, it is a peace treaty that no one can break. And this year, 14 year old Hiccup is chosen to serve under the alpha Night Fury.Hiccup expects the worse, but never thought that his dragon would be such a goof ball.So join Hiccup and his friends as they began to brace the dragon culture around them!





	1. Chapter 1

 

_There were dragons when I was a_ _boy_

 

_They were great, grim sky dragons_

_That rested on the cliff top_

_Like gigantic, scary birds_

 

_Little brown scutty dragons_

_Hunting down down mice and rats_

_In well organized packs_

 

 

 

 

Hiccup Haddock Horrendous lll was just turning 14 years old when the choosing started for the year, he was by far excited yet scared.

 

He asked himself questions 'What if something goes wrong' 'what if someone resists?' 'What if I'm the one choosen?'

 

All the younger people in berk have already been chosen, he was most likely the only 14 year old left in the village.

 

To say the least he has always been told by Gobber that the Haddock family had a history of bad luck with dragons, he said his mother was chosen first. Then his dad, and the changes of him being chosen were huge.

 

That made Hiccup scared, he heard stories of humans being treated badly by their masters. That a dragon would use their fear as a advantage, that wasen't what Hiccup wanted.

 

Hiccup would stay up at night and think about the future, would he still stay on berk? What if he's the only one their Beacuse everyone else got chosen? That was a thought he didn't like.

 

So he sighed 'Dear Odin if I ever do get chosen please bring me to a dragon who will be my friend and protect me' was that so hard to ask for?

 

The chosen ceremony started with a slight bang, the fire was lit the sky's started roaring. The dragons were here, he stood by a few people hoping to be unoticed.

 

Then he heard someone whisper 

 

"I heard the Alpha Night Fury is coming today, whoever they chooses I feel bad for them"

 

He almost glubbed at this 'Alpha Night Fury?'

 

The Night Fury was the rarest and most powerful dragon out there, he was one of the four Alphas in the Celestia sea.

 

So to have him come here to little old berk was impossible, then a powerful roar cuts his train of thoughts. The powerful flaps of wings came into his ear and he looked over to see the one dragon he feared the most.

 

Alpha Night Fury

 

Hiccup glubs and tries to step back, but he pushed forward by a women.

 

"Aye Hiccup you must be front in center since you are one of the only youngest here in this village" Hiccup flips and moves to the front.

 

There He stood out, he small and meek, he was literaly a hiccup, a tiny. Hiccup shivered as the Alphas eyes roamed around the village, he jumped when the Alpha snapped their head to his direction.

 

The Alpha walkes slowly to Hiccup like a he was food, the rest of the villagers hold their breath. Hiccup is shaking with fear and worry, he just can't handle this!

 

The Alpha comes close to Hiccup before sniffing him, the Alpha backs away Befor nodding.

 

He turns to another dragon and growls at him, the dragon nods Befor turn their head a human besides them. The human nods and clears his throat.

 

"The Alpha Night Fury has made a choice!" The human yells out.

 

Everyone nods quickly

 

"The Alpha wants this young boy to serve him!" The man point to a scared and shaking Hiccup who shrieks in terror.

 

This couldn't be happening, little Hiccup, runt of the litter, small and meek Hiccup was chosen by the Alpha.

 

This can't be happening!

 

 

 

[End Of Chapter 1]

 

 

 

 


	2. Hiccup Is A Runts Name

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiccup Is A Runts Name 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup had all of his things packed, the other human said that he would be riding with his Alpha. And Hiccup almost fainted, again. Alpha Night Fury was feared everywhere in Celestia Sea, he was most powerful out of the four alphas. He was also rare too, some say he is the only Night Fury alive. But again, that's just rumors.

 

Hiccup walked out of his house looking a little sick, he tried to cover it up but the women behind him notice.

 

"Oh dear you seem sick! Don't want you throwing up on air while riding with the Alpha!" The women explained worried, Hiccup felt more embarrassed. He didn't need to feel any nervous then before! Hiccup slowly walks his way to the moving crowd. 

 

'Of course' Hiccup thought bitterly 'They'd all come to see the last Haddock get taken away from Berk' The guards around him let out a booming command "Please make way for the Alpha Night Fury human!"

 

Everyone quickly began to disperse, in the middle stood the Alpha. He stood tall with grace and royalty, his snout up high in the air and eyes watching his every move. Hiccup gulps, he trys to surpass a shiver.

 

Hiccup almost felt like dropping to his knees and bowing to save himself and gain mercy, but now was not the time. The Alpha let's out a snort of air from his nostrils, Hiccup flinches and almost stop walking. Hiccup finishes his walk across the row and is finally face to face with his Alpha.

 

Hiccup can feel shivers run up his spine when the Alpha looked at him, it seems so cold and harsh. Why was he looking at him like that? Hiccup would have burst into tears right now, he almost is about too!

 

"Oh dear he's so small and young! Has Alpha Night Fury really make the right choice"

 

Those words punched him hard, what if the Alpha rejects him? That would be so embarrassing and something he could never live down!

 

Oh Thor! Now tears were welling up in his eyes, the more people talk the more he feels useless. Like he always way, he was the Hiccup in the pack. The runt, why would Alpha Night Fury even want him!?

 

His tears began to slide down his cheeks and his lips began to quiver, however he didn't see The Night Fury's eyes before turning harsher. He let's a low growl and roars at the nearby dragon, the dragon nods quickly before speaking to a human.

 

The human nods and clears her throat "Everyone please quiet down! You are upsetting Alpha Night Fury human! He does not like this and wants to leave quickly!"

 

Hiccup quickly tires to whipe his tears away, feeling more embarrassed he tries to cover his face. The women pushes him to stand near the Alpha "This is your first time flying a dragon, so here's what you do. Once Alpha Night Fury sets on the ground to get ready to fly, climb up on him and hold on tightly. He will do most of the work, and I advise you don't make a ruckus"

 

Hiccup stiffens as he sees the Night Fury get down on all fours, he now seems to be waiting for Hiccup to climb on. Not wanting to embarrass himself more, Hiccup quickly walks over and slowly gets on the back of the Night Fury. It was wobbly at first but Hiccup remaind still.

 

The dragon now ready to set out spreads his wings out and flies of the ground too quickly for Hiccups taste, Hiccup almost shrieks at sheer powerfulness of the Night Fury's wings. The wind around him was flying through his hair, Hiccup  began to look around him and felt his breath almost hitch.

 

The [sky](https://wallpapercave.com/wp/wp2394253.jpg) was beautiful, Hiccup never seen something so magnificent in his life. Hiccup didn't even notice the dragon he was riding on look behind him, the dragon seeing Hiccups amazed, non tear face made him grumble a bit pleased.

 

3 hours go by and Hiccup begans to feel tired, his eyes were dropping a bit before the dragons below him grumbles. Hiccup rubs his eyes to see what was going on, and to say the least Hiccup saw the most [beautiful](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiecefanon/images/a/ae/16824-anime-kingdom-1366x768-anime-wallpaper.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140708183232) kingdom he's ever seen.

 

Hiccup grips on the leather seat as the Night Fury began to make a landing, once he did Hiccup began to look at everything more clearer. The kingdom has Humans and Dragons alike roaming around freely, it was.....magical. 

 

Hiccup shook out of his thoughts before willing getting down the dragons back, the dragon stands up on his hind legs. Hiccup backs away looking at dragon who was standing tall again, Hiccup didn't know if he should bow or not. But the dragon had something other in mind.

 

The dragon bends his head down next to Hiccups, who stays still in wonder. The dragon then slowly puts his head on Hiccups forehead, a jolt of energy surges through Hiccup like shock. Hiccup yelps and falls back, Hiccup rubs his head to sooth the pain before hearing deep, graveling voice.

 

**"Can you understand me now my human?"**

 

**"W-what who said that!?"**

 

**"I did! My human!"**

 

**"Alpha Night Fury! How-!?"**

 

**"Please don't call me thaf, I find it a very annoying that title to hear everyday"**

 

**"T-Then..... what would you like to be called then?"**

 

**"Anything you desire my human"**

 

**"I....i would....like to call you Toothless"**

 

**"Toothless?"**

 

**"Don't take to offense! But.....i don't see your teeth, all I see is gums so I'll call you Toothless...."**

 

**"My what a....werid but funny name to have! I like it! Please call me Toothless any time my human!"**

 

 

* * *

[END]

* * *

 

 

 


	3. A Good Day For Friends

* * *

 

Chapter 3:  A Good Day For Friends 

* * *

 

 

 

Hiccup's [room](bedroom_in_the_castle_by_azot2017-daveckc.jpg) was very green, he was told by Toothless that it was actually a unused storage room besided his room. Thought he didn't mind it that much really, it was more better then hid room back at home. As the day went by Hiccup only went to two places, the dining hall, and the luandry room to give himself some new clothes.

 

After that he stayed in his room for the rest of the night, he had a really hard time sleeping. It didn't help that unlike his Village the Night Foly kingdom was always active 24/7. He heard that Festivals were worser to sleep through at night, but Hiccup was feeling some homesick.

 

His stomach gave a unsettling feeling that was hard to shake off, Hiccup was also feeling his eyes water a bit too. Now that he was here, who was there to comfort him? That question made his eyes well up more! He was sure crying a lot today!

 

Hiccup shivered at the opening of his door, a low grumble appears and the voice of Toothless rang in his mind.

 

**"Hiccup?"**

 

 

Toothless voice was filled with worry and concern, Hiccup slowly got up form his bed while rubbing his eyes. He slowly looked behind to see the dragon with his head tilting in a questionable manor.

 

**"I'm here Alpha..."**

 

**"Hey....no need to call me that ok? Why are your eyes red? We're you crying?"**

 

**"I......"**

 

**"It's ok, Your not the first person to feel homesick......wait! I can't Belive I haven't told you this yet!**

 

**"Hm?"**

 

**"There are other kids around your age that lived in berk too!"**

 

**"What really?"**

 

**"Yeah! There a riot! Tomorrow I'll introduce you to them and there dragons"**

 

**"Y-you would do that? I'm sure you have important things to do i-!"**

 

**"I'm never to busy for my human! I promise tomorrow we'll go see the other humans!"**

 

 

Hiccup felt a huge relief and smiles a bit 

 

**"T-Toothless?"**

**"Hm?"**

 

**"Thank you...."**

 

* * *

 

[END]

* * *

 


End file.
